Just a Butler
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Aku sudah berjanji padanya, akan menjadi bulter yang selalu setiap saat berada disampingnya dan akan menaati semua perintahnya. Tidak ada yang lebih, selain memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. I'm just a butler / "Bisakah seorang butler sepertiku naik pangkat? Kalau bisa, posisi apa yang akan didapatkan?" /


Aku sudah berjanji padanya, akan menjadi_ bulter _yang selalu setiap saat berada disampingnya dan akan menaati semua perintahnya. Tidak ada yang lebih, selain memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. _I'm just a butler~_ / "Bisakah seorang_ butler _sepertiku naik pangkat? Kalau bisa, posisi apa yang akan didapatkan?" /

::

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

::

Just a Butler © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive yang berubah wujud menjadi Lady Phantomhive

::

_Angst_ dan _Romance_

::

_OOC_, _Typo(s)_, tidak jelas, tidak masuk akal, tidak berbentuk, tidak nyambung, alur kecepetan mungkin, dan keburukan lainnya yang bersemayang di _fic_ ini.

::

T

::

Salam kenal semuanya, langsung dimulai saja ya. Aku pernah sekali buat_ fic_ di _fandom_ ini. Tapi ternyata tidak laku, makanya aku mencoba membuat _fic_ dengan _pair_ yang berbeda. Mudah-mudahan karyaku yang satu ini bisa disukai oleh kalian semua. Tapi jangan lupa di _riview_ ya, agar aku senang karena pernah membuat_ fic_ ini. Hohoho~ Ada satu yang mau aku kasih tahu.

Aku tidak pandai membuat _fic_ dengan_ genre angst_. Jadi kalau _angst_-nya tidak terasa sama sekali mohon maafkanlah daku. Satu lagi, kalian bisa panggil diriku Hikaru._ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna~_

::

::

_**» Happy Reading «**_

::

::

::

• **Sebastian P.O.V.** •

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

Suara ketukan pintu menggema dikamar _Lady_, dengan perlahan aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar _Lady_. Aku yang sudah menggenakan pakaian dengan rapi ini pun membuka pintu yang barusan kuketuk. Masuk ke dalam kamar sang majikan untuk mengantarkan sarapan pagi, tugas yang selalu kulakukan setiap pagi hari.

Aku melihat,_ Lady_ perlahan membuka kedua matanya,

"_Lady_, sekarang sudah pagi" _aku_ yang telah masuk ke kamar kini membuka gorden jendela yang masih menutup ruangan itu.

Cahaya matahari menerpa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, terlihat ada kilauan cahaya yang mengitari kamar. Mungkin kilauan itu akibat dari pantulan sinar matahari. Setalah itu aku mendorong gerobak atau pendorong yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengantarkan makanan.

"Sarapan telah siap _Lady_" dengan perlahan aku menaruh setiap hidangan diatas meja kecil yang baru saja aku taruh diatas ranjang _Lady_.

"Makanan dan minuman yang dipesan _Lady_ kemarin malam sudah saya siapkan, dan silakan dinikmati" kataku sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya dan menjauh dari langsung saja aku menjauh dari _Lady_. Aku tidak mau menggangu _Lady_ yang sedang sarapan.

Namaku Sebastian Michaelis, kini aku telah sukses keluar dari dalam ruangan dan bersiap-siap menutup pintu kamar sang _Lady_.

"Terima kasih Sebastian" balas _Lady_. Nama asli majikanku adalah Ciel Pantomhive, kupanggil_ Lady_ karena_ Lady _yang memintanya.

"Kalau _Lady_ menginginkan setuatu lagi, tinggal panggil saya saja" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, _aku_ langsung menutup pintu kamar dan menyemangati diriku sendiri untuk mengerjakan tugasku yang lain.

"_Itadakimasu~_"

Terdengar Lady yang sudah mulai memakan sarapannya. Gadis yang biasa dipanggil **Lady Phantomhive **oleh sekitarnya ini termaksud gadis yang bisa dibilang cuek. Karena kadang ia tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi orang-orang yang sudah berteman baik dengannya tidak akan pernah menyesal. Karena, _Lady_ Phantomhive adalah teman yang bisa diandalkan.

Tapi _Lady _Phantomhive tidak sekolah, karena ia harus mengurus semua tentang segala hal agar keluarga dengan marga _Phantomhive _tidak akan pernah hilang. Demi itu, _Lady_ rela melepas masa-masa remaja dan sekolahnya.

Di_ masion_ Phantomhive, terdapat _butler_ yang serba guna. Itulah aku, dan tanpa bantuan_ku_, mungkin saja Phantomhive akan menghilang. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ya, tanpa aku juga pasti _Lady_ bisa menjaga nama Phantomhive. Aku terlalu sok tahu~

"Sudah mau berangkat, _Lady_?" tanyaku. Kali ini jadwal_ Lady _adalah pergi ke rumah teman_ Lady_, namanya adalah nona Elizabeth. Mereka akan membuat acara yang lumayan meriah, untuk menyambut kedatangan malam natal.

"Ya~ Aku jadi terlibat hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Malam natal ya?" _Lady_ menengok ke luar jendela._ Lady_ memandang langit yang sudah lumayan terik, karena matahari sudah mulai ada di atas.

Ya~ Sebentar lagi malam natal. Oleh karena itu, teman _Lady_ akan membuat sebuah pesta malam natal yang dirayakan bersama dengan anak-anak dari gereja. Lumayan sekalian berbagi kasih dengan yang lainnya, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Makanya Lizzie-panggilan_ Lady_ Phantomhive pada _Lady_ Elizabeth meminta _Lady_ untuk membantunya membuat pesta yang bisa membuat anak-anak terseyum.

"Hati-hati _Lady_" aku membantu _Lady_ naik ke kereta kuda yang akan membawaku dan _Lady_ ke _mansion_ Midleford.

"Iya" balasnya, lalu setelah itu _Lady_ langsung duduk. Aku pun ikut masuk ke dalamnya dan menutup pintu kereta kuda.

Kereta kuda sudah berjalan sekitar setengah jam, masih ada setengah jam lagi agar sampai ke _mansion_ nona Elizabeth. Kalau dihitung-hitung, untuk sampai ke tempat nona Elizabeth dibutuhkan waktu satu jam. Bosan juga hanya duduk diam tanpa membicarakan sesuatu dengan _Lady_.

Haaa~ Aku mengehela napas dan disaat itu juga Lady memanggil namaku.

"Sebastian" panggilnya, dari tatapannya yang ke luar jendela, sekarang ia menatap diriku. Mungkin sudah cukup bagi_ Lady_ untuk berpikir saat itu.

"Ada apa _Lady_?" tanyaku, mungkin ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan _Lady_. Sebagai seorang _butler_, aku hanya bisa memenuhi keinginan yang dimintanya serta menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanya_ Lady_.

Tapi apa aku egois ya? Aku ingin mendapatkan pososi yang lebih tinggi daripada seorang _butler_. Bukan posisi di sebuah _mansion_, tapi posisi di hati _Lady_. Haa~ Mungkin harapanku terlalu besar, mana mungkin_ Lady_ memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi~

"Apa kamu punya kenangan indah saat malam natal?" pertanyaan itu membuat aku berpikir cukup lama. Mungkin, aku tidak punya sama sekali kenangan indah saat malam natal. Karena aku tidak pernah merayakan malam natal. Malah mungkin nanti adalah perayaan pertamaku saat malam natal. Mungkin itu akan menjadi kenangan indah~

"Tidak" jawabku singkat, tidak lupa aku memberikan senyumanku yang biasanya. Saat ini mungkin aku menjawab tidak, tapi mungkin kalau ada yang bertanya lagi, aku akan menjawab iya. Karena nanti aku merayakan malam natal bersama dengan orang yang kusukai.

"Begitu ya?" setelah mengatakan itu, Lady langsung menopang dagunya dan kembali menatap ke arah jendela.

**Just a Butler **

• **Normal P.O.V. **•

"Cieeeeeeeel~" seseorang sedang berteriak, kalian pasti tau kan siapa yang berteriak memanggil nama 'Ciel' itu?

Ya~ Dia adalah Lizzie. Mendengar bahwa Ciel sudah sampai di_ mansion_-nya, ia langsung berlari ke depan untuk menyambutnya.

"Jadi Ciel, kapan kita akan mempersiapkan semuanya agar pesta nanti menjadi pesta yang menyenangkan?" tanya Lizzie, ia memasangkan telinga kelinci di topi Ciel dan memberi satu juga untuk Sebastian.

"Besok" jawab Ciel singkat.

"Betul kata _Lady_, besok kami akan mempersiapkan segalanya. Nona Elizabeth hanya perlu menjadi sponsor, sisanya serahkan saja pada saya. Saya yakin, pesta itu akan menjadi pesta yang tidak akan mudah dilupakan oleh mereka semua" kini Sebastian yang memulai berbicara. Ia mulai mencatat apa saja yang diinginkan oleh Lizzie, apa yang diinginkan ada di pesta itu. Sambil menulis apa yang diucapkan oleh Lizzie, sekali-kali ia melihat apa yang _Lady_ Phantomhive lakukan. Hanya meminum teh dan menghela napas setelah itu.

"Baiklah, cukup segitu saja yang kuinginkan. Kalau ada yang mau Ciel tambahkan, sisa bilang saja ke Sebastian. Semuanya kuserahkan padamu Sebastian" setelah mengatakan itu, Lizzie langsung menghapiri Ciel yang sedang meminum tehnya.

"Cieeeeel~ Karena sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sesuatu. Khusus perempuan~ Jadi Sebastian, silakan kamu keluar" perintah Lizzie. Sebastian pun keluar mengikuti perintah dari Lizzie.

"Karena Sebastian sudah pergi, jadi ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu" dimulailah pembicaraan antara dua gadis.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel. Mungkin yang mau dibicarakan Lizzie lumayan serius dan khusus untuk perempuan. Jadi siapa pun yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki diharuskan untuk keluar.

"Apakah kamu menyukai sesuatu?" tanya Lizzie, Ciel mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawaban dari Lizzie.

Lizzie sangat senang mendengar itu, langsung Lizzie menanyakan siapa. Tapi ada juga yang mau mengetahuinya, seseorang yang sedang menguping dari balik pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _butler Lady_ Phantomhive?

"Pertama, diriku sendiri. Kedua, _mansion-_ku. Ketiga, tidak ada" Sebastian dan Lizzie yang mendengar itu langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Jawaban itu memang tidak salah, tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud Lizzie.

"Bukan itu maksudku Ciel, biar kutanya lebih mendalam lagi. Jadi, apakah ada yang kamu sukai saat ini? Bukan rasa suka terhadap diri sendiri atau pun_ mansion_-mu, tapi rasa suka terhadap seoarang pria. _You know? A Man~_" lanjut Lizzie sok pakai bahasa inggris.

"Kalau itu, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya" jawaban dari Ciel, malah membuat Liziie dan Sebastian beranggapan bahwa ada seseorang di dalam hatinya.

"Pelit~" gerutu Lizzie, tapi tetap saja Ciel tidak peduli.

"Baiklah~ Kalau gitu kita bertemu dua hari lagi ya. Jaa~" seru Lizzie, ia membuka pintu itu dan membiarkan Ciel lewat.

"Secepat itukah? Baiklah~" Ciel mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi kini ditahan lagi oleh Lizzie.

"Tunggu dulu~ Aku mau pinjam _butler_-mu sebentar. Boleh kan Ciel?" tanya Lizzie sambil memegang tangan Sebastian, ia mulai bersiap-siap untuk menarik Sebastian ke suatu tempat.

"Silakan saja" dengan segera Lizzie langsung menarik Sebastian ke tempat yang jauh dari Ciel. Itu ia lakukan agar Ciel tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Sebastian.

"Cepat sekali~"

Ditempat Sebastian dan Lizzie sekarang, mereka sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan mereka?

"Maaf nona, tidak sopan seorang _butler_ menanyakan perasaan majikannya" mendengar jawaban dari Sebastian, Lizzie kembali menggerutu. Kenapa sih semua tidak ada yang mau memberitahu dirinya? Bukan tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya, tapi memang belum ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Ciel itu manis, tapi sayangnya dia terlalu tertutup, coba saja kalau dia sedikit lebih terbuka, pasti aku akan lebih mengenalnya" gerutu Lizzie sambil memutari air mancur di taman. Setelah selesai satu putaran, Lizzie kembali menginjak tanah dan mendekati Sebastian.

"Sekali lagi maaf nona" Lizzie tersenyum setelah Sebastian meminta maaf. Ia menghela napas dan membiarkan Sebastian kembali ke hadapan sang majikan.

"Ya~ Tidak apalah. Sekarang kamu bisa pulang" katanya dan mendorong Sebastian masuk ke dalam_ mansion_ lagi.

"Masih ingat jalan keluar, kan?" tanya Lizzie, ia bertanya itu karena mungkin saja Sebastian tidak mengingat jalan keluar. Karena Lizzie menarik Sebastian ke tempat yang terlalu jauh.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sebastian tersenyum kembali. Ia mulai jalan meninggalkan Lizzie~

"Oh ya, nona tidak ikut ke depan?" Sebastian berhenti sesaat dan menanyakan itu. Masa Lizzie tidak menyambut kepulangan temannya?

"Kamu duluan saja, masih ada yang mau kulakukan disini" kata Lizzy. Sebastian menangguk dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya~

'Apa aku pantas disebut teman olehnya?' batin Lizzie, ia merasa sedih karena walau dirinya sudah berteman dengan Ciel, tapi masih saja Ciel tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Lizzie.

"Nona sudah menjadi teman yang terbaik kok bagi _Lady_, dan terima kasih sudah mau menjamu _Lady_ disini" kata-kata Sebastian membuat Lizzie semangat kembali, ia langsung berlari untuk menyambut kepulangan Ciel.

"Jaa~"

::

::

::

"Baik Sebastian, kita mulai semuanya. Jangan sampai ada yang mengecewakan"

"_Yes My Lady_"

Sebastian langsung mendekorasi tata rias, hiasan dan yang lainnya di dalam ruangan pesta. Pesta akan dilaksanakan di _mansion_ Phantomhive, jadi Sebastian akan menyiapkannya secara _detail_.

"Ruangan siap, makanan dan minuman siap, hadiah siap, tamu siap, sepertinya sudah semuanya siap" kata Sebastian sambil mencontreng apa yang ada di kertas itu.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang, baiklah. Aku tahu apa yang kurang~ Balon untuk anak-anak sebagai hadiah tambahan. Dengan begini semuanya sudah selesai" kata Sebastian tersenyum bangga melihat hasil dari kerja kerasnya. Begitu memuaskan~

"Bagaimana Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dan turun dari tangga, ia melihat sekeliling. Benar-benar tempat yang sudah berubah total dari yang aslinya.

"Sudah beres semuanya, _Lady_" kata Sebastian tersenyum bangga. Karena hasil yang dihasilkan memang lebih indah dari yang diperkirakan mereka semua.

"Lumayan" jawab Ciel.

"Woaaaaaaah~ _Sugoi~_" seru Lizzie dari balik pintu, ia melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan gesitnya. Melihat-lihat setiap sudut dan tidak ada yang kurang.

"Kamu hebat Sebastian" seru Lizzie sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sebastian dengan kasarnya.

"Baiklah~ Satu jam lagi akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan semuanya agar lebih matang lagi"

- _**skip time**_ -

Pesta telah dimulai~

Semuanya senang, semuanya bahagia, semuanya tersenyum, semuanya tertawa. Tidak ada yang bersedih di pesta itu. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, makanya akan dimulai peluncuran kembang api.

DUAR~ DUAR~ DUAR~ Kembang api meluncur dengan indahnya, semua anak-anak termaksud Lizzie melihat kembang api dari bawah. Karena akan terlihat lebih indah jika melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi tidak bagi Ciel, ia berada di beranda sendirian menatap kembang api.

"_Lady_" Ciel melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan ternyata _butler_-nya yang telah memanggilnya.

"Sebastian, mau apa kamu disini? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?" Ciel kembali menatap kembang api yang masih meluncur, ia memandang dengan perasaan senang. Baru kali ini Ciel merasakan kebahagiaan hanya karena melihat anak-anak tersenyum seperti itu.

"Tidak pantas bagi seorang _butler_ membiarkan majikannya sendirian" setelah menjawab itu, Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Bisa juga kamu" balas Ciel datar.

"Itu masih belum apa-apa. Masih ada lagi yang lebih dari itu" kata Sebastian mulai besemangat, ia mau menunjukkan kelebihannya yang lain juga.

"Kamu tidak perlu menunjukkannya. Sebastian... Aku mau tanya lagi, apa kamu punya kenangan indah saat malam natal?" Ciel menanyakan itu kembali, sebenarnya apa yang mau diketahui oleh Ciel?

"Mungkin sekarang ada" jawab Sebastian singkat.

"Aku juga. Melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia, itu juga membuatku bahagia. Ini adalah kenangan paling indah di malam natal yang pernah kulalui" mendengar cerita itu, entah kenapa Sebastian seperti ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Ciel.

Tapi mungkin tidak usah secara langsung. Karena mungkin dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sebastian adalah pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung dengan menyatakan cinta, tapi jawabannya adalah memiliki arti yang sama.

"_Lady_" Sebastian akan memulainya, dengan begini ia tidak perlu lagi berlama-lama tidak mengetahui perasaan majikannya. Karena dengan pertanyaan ini, pasti semua perasaan Ciel akan langsung ketahuan.

"Apa?" Sebentar lagi.. Semoga saja jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ciel adalah jawaban yang diharapkan Sebastian selama ini.

"Aku mau tanya, bisakah seorang_ butler _sepertiku naik pangkat? Kalau bisa, posisi apa yang akan didapatkan?" Sukses sudah Sebastian menanyakan pertanyaan itu, ia sangat menanti jawaban dari sang majikan.

"Jawabanku tidak" hilang sudah semua harapan Sebastian.

"Karena apa?_ Butler_ adalah jabatan tertinggi dalam membantu bangsawan. _Butler_ merupakan kepala pelayan yang mengatur pekerjaan para pelayan lainnya seperti koki, tukang kebun, _maid_. Seorang _butler_ juga tidak boleh menikah jika majikan tidak menyetujuinya, dan satu lagi. Seorang butler harus selalu mendukung kehidupan majikan" mendengar itu, Sebastian hanya bisa menunduk menghormati sang majikan dengan perasaan sedih dihatinya.

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya _Lady_"

'Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya? Aku memang hanya seorang butler dimatanya. I'm just a _butler_~"

_**Owari~**_

Hohoho~ Akhirnya selesai juga_ fic_ ini. Di _genre _tertulis_ genre_ _angst_, tapi entah kenapa diriku merasa di _fic _ini tidak ada_ genre_ itu sama sekali.

Whohoho~ Ternyata aku memang tidak jago buat _fic_ dengan _genre _itu ya. Huaaaaaa~(?)

Oh ya satu lagi. Kalau _fic _ini kurang memuaskan maafkanlah daku~ Karena ide menghilang saat sampai di tengah cerita. Awalnya aku mau membuat _fic_ ini berjalan seperti pemikiran awal, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Aku tidak bisa melakukan pilihan yang pertama. Karena itu akan memperpanjang _fic_ ini dan aku tidak mau itu #ditampol

Yap~ Sekian saja dariku. Sampai disini saja ya, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi di _fic_-ku berikutnya. Dimohon untuk _review _dan memberikan pendapat, saran dan kritik kalian tentang _fic_ ini.

_Arigatou~_

_Fic _berikutnya, aku akan kembali membuat _fic_ dengan _pair_ Ciel dan Lizzie dengan judul "**El-kun**"

Mudah-mudahan saja ada yang mau baca _fic_ itu nanti. Kemungkinan besar _fic_ itu akan _publish _saat aku selesai menamatkan _fic_-ku yang pairnya SasuSaku dan selesai mem_publish_ kedua _fic multi-chapter_ yang lainnya. Setelah ketiga_ fic _itu tamat, barulah aku akan mem_publish fic _"**El-kun**"

Jadi kemungkinan besar akan sangat lama sekali daku mem_publish_ _fic_ "**El-kun**"

Yap~

Ini _summary_-nya~

Aku Lizzie, aku selalu sembunyi-sembunyi kalau menemui temanku di atap sekolah. Kenapa sembunyi-sembunyi? Karena dia bukan murid sekolah ini. Aku memanggilnya El-kun, entah mengapa dia tidak mau memberitahukan nama aslinya padaku. Dia selalu mendengar keluh kesahku tentang orang yang kubenci, Ciel Phantomhive~ / "Ciel~ Kamu El-kun?" /


End file.
